


Close your eyes and let me kiss you

by plikki



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Self-Indulgent, That's it, They just got together, post-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28306773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plikki/pseuds/plikki
Summary: Marinette discovers the magic of kissing her boyfriend and in general.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 10
Kudos: 134





	Close your eyes and let me kiss you

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas!  
> I think it would be no surprise to anyone that I chose to spend Christmas morning (early!) writing kisses. Oh well. Me and a bunch of people got talking about writing kisses and this made me want to do it. here is the result, this entirely self-indulgent fic, about why I (and especially my teenager self) love kissing. I hope it makes you smile!
> 
> (Title from Celine Dion - Falling into you)

So this was kissing. Marinette finally realised why people wrote poems and songs and page-long descriptions of kisses. It was so simple and objectively considered messy - lips, tongues and sometimes teeth meeting, and it was wet, who could have guessed? It made it hard to breath and it could be embarrassing if you moved too fast and bumped into something or nipped something. Not a big deal, right?

Then why did her heart flutter at the thought of kissing Adrien again? She wanted to do it again even though she’d been doing this basically for hours. This was evidenced by her swollen lips and her messed up hair as well as by his, which were in a similar state. Then why did she _ need _ to do it again?

To feel his breath hitch at the initial contact, followed by a sigh of content when her lips pressed harder. To bury her fingers in his hair in an attempt to bring him closer, to taste him better. To move in sync with him, measured movements dissolving into breathy moans and need, basic raw need for more contact. 

Their first kiss (not technically their first, that had been long before after all) had been tame and soft and sweet and everything she’d imagined it could be from the first moment she fell in love with Adrien and started dreaming about kissing him. She hadn’t known that that hasty and I-need-to-save-you kiss had been with him but even when she realised that she’d longed for that first mutual kiss (which had also happened before, but they didn’t remember it). 

The first kiss had remained just one because they’d been interrupted by the kwamis. It wasn’t until much later that they got to the second and third one, quickly losing count as they lost themselves in each other.

Here they were, even later, half-lying on her chaise lounge, his back against the padded side, while hers rested against his chest. They hadn’t spent all this time only kissing, they’d eaten some cookies and talked and laughed. Now they were content to just share the same space, to bask in each other’s warmth. 

_ And scent,  _ her mind reminded her as she sniffed and caught another whiff of his cologne temptingly close. She wanted to bury her nose against his neck, seek that pulse point where the fragrance was the strongest, enhanced by the warmth of his skin, and just breathe him in.

As she tilted her head back against his shoulder and lifted her eyes to his, she also longed for something else. 

“I love the way you taste,” she murmured, her gaze dropping to his lips. They were so close and so inviting. 

“The way I taste?” He asked with a light chuckle, derailing that train of thought for the moment. 

“Yes. Not of cookies, all sugar and added flavours. Your own taste.” Saying the words out loud was embarrassing for some reason. It had sounded reasonable in her head.

“I didn’t know I have a taste,” he admitted. 

“What is it that you feel at the tip of your tongue when we kiss? Don’t you dare say “your tongue!” she warned when she saw him smirk. 

“Hm. I’ll have to try that again to check,” he said, his tone all analytical and calm, as if he was talking about a scientific experiment and not about locking lips with her. 

But when he kissed her, it felt like anything but. It started softly, it was so impossibly soft. She felt his fingers below her ear, gently tilting her head to give him better access. She shifted imperceptibly, adjusting to him. It felt as if they’d been doing this for years not just hours.

There it was, just a subtle hint, but still unmistakably him, she thought. It was barely there on his lips but she could still taste him. But this was nothing compared to when he coaxed her lips open and his tongue met hers.

It was unreal. She knew this was as new for him as it was for her, she loved the fact that they got to learn together. Explore and test and find not only what the other person liked but also what made themselves weak. And still, he was a fast learner, she had to admit. There was no hesitancy or uncertainty to his movements anymore. He’d taken the time to learn her responses and to make sure what felt good, so now he just did it. 

It wasn’t an explosion of taste like the first time they’d tried this, completely unexpected for her. Now the predominant sensations were warm, bordering on hot, wet and only then did it get to taste. It was hard to identify it, she called it sweet because it was in a way. Mostly it was something uniquely him, something that made her kiss him harder. 

It was what made her come back for more every time. She hadn’t known that kissing would be like an addiction, making her crave the next hit. She couldn’t imagine having enough of him, she always craved more.

When they finally pulled apart, flushed and breathless, their eyes shining, she was sure she could keep doing this for the rest of her life. Maybe not all the time, it wouldn’t be convenient, but as much as possible. 

“I think I know what you mean,” he said once he could breathe again. His eyes fell to her lips, impossible softness mixed with a hint of desire in them. “I didn’t think much of it before but now I was paying attention, at least as much as I could. You’re right, it’s  _ you,  _ not anything else. And it’s now my favourite taste in the whole world.”

He was doing it again, saying with words what she was trying to make sense of in her head. It made her melt, because damn, he was good with words. But she wanted to get back at him, to give him something that would make him feel warm and cherished.

“I’ll remember this for the rest of my life,” she vowed. Those were big words for two teenagers who were just discovering the beauty of sharing such moments with someone. It was probably her innocence, unsophisticated and trusting, speaking. A part of her that didn’t want to believe that she may get to kiss other people and crave another taste later in life. It was easy to believe now in her loved-up state and anyway, who knew, maybe it was possible. If they were lucky enough, he’d be the last person she’d kiss just like he’d been the first one. 

“Yeah, so will I,” he whispered, his forehead touching hers. In his eyes she saw the same apprehension she’d felt but only for a second, before it was replaced by resolve. He kissed her again and in that moment, everything felt possible. 


End file.
